


Five Minute Connection

by hybryd0



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Harry and Niall just kinda cameo, M/M, Speed dating au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 08:42:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2686478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hybryd0/pseuds/hybryd0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Liam decides to humor Louis and go to a speed dating event he doesn't really expect anything to come of it.  Then he meets Zayn and everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Minute Connection

**Author's Note:**

> This is months and months in the works. It started with a drabble meme and Aimee innocently sending me two numbers to pick from. That drabble quickly tunred into this. I'm so happy to finally be able to gift it to Aimee, who deserves all the things. A huge thank you to Maggie for being an amazing beta as always, and Jarka and Héla for being supportive and encouraging when I needed it.

Liam isn’t really sure how he let Louis talk him into registering with him for a local speed dating event, but it probably had something to do with a few nipple twists and endless less-than-subtle hints. He’s standing in the lobby of a nice-looking hotel and considering bolting, because this is the worst idea ever. He’s not sure he has what he can say to someone in five minutes that’ll make him interesting enough to want to see again. He’d rather not spend an hour making a fool of himself only to not receive any interest. He’d rather just be alone.

And it feels too soon. He knows it’s not really, it’s been months since Jake walked out on him, but his heart still feels tender, like the bruises are still too fresh, like if he poked at them then he’d hurt all over again. Despite what Louis thinks, Liam is well aware that Jake was an asshole and he should really move on, but Jake is just one in a long line of relationships gone wrong.

It makes him wonder if the real problem is him.

“Have to admit, wasn’t sure you’d turn up, mate,” Louis says as he claps Liam on the shoulder, making him jump.

“This is a bad idea,” Liam says even as he allows Louis to lead him into the reception room that has apparently been rented out for the event.

“This is a great idea, Payno,” Louis counters cheerfully. “There’s loads of blokes here. Chances are pretty good you’ll at least be able to find one guy worth seeing again.”

Liam frowns as his eyes roam across the room, taking in the fact that there are actually a large number of men taking part in the event; more than he’d anticipated. “Eight minutes isn’t enough time to convince anyone I’m worth dating--ow!”

Louis pinches Liam’s arm a little harder before he lets go. “You stop that right now. You’re a fucking catch, Liam Payne, and any bloke in here will be lucky to catch you. Now, let’s sign in and go find us a date or two.”

They head for a table where a bored-looking woman has them sign their names and then hands them each a sheet of paper with numbers and friend, date, or no interest beside them. She gives a brief explanation about finding the chair with their corresponding number and then goes back to playing on the phone that seems surgically attached to her hand. Liam supposes he can’t blame her too much since there’s absolutely nothing for her to gain in a speeding dating event for gay/bi men only.

“Good luck,” Louis says with a surprising amount of earnestness before two hostesses bustle up and lead them to their seats.

“Can I get you something to drink?” the hostess asks Liam as she seats him. Another man is already at the table and offers him a smile that Liam nervously returns.

It’s probably a terrible idea to drink when he’s supposed to be trying to impress someone, but he also can’t help but think that the liquid courage might come in handy. “I’ll have a rum and coke, thanks.”

“Yes sir, I’ll be right back with your order. In the interest of fairness, please don’t talk to each other until the event starts,” she says, and he must really look nervous because she softly pats him on the arm and leans down to whisper in his ear, “Relax, love, most of the lads here are as nervous as you are.”

He smiles weakly at her and she hurries off to get his order. It’s a little awkward sitting at a table with another bloke and not talking at all.

Speakers Liam didn’t even know were there suddenly squeal with feedback and everyone in the room groans before it stops and a man starts talking, “Sorry ‘bout that, bloody thing always does that. Welcome to Speed Dating for Gay and Bi men of London. We hope that by the end of the night all of you will have at least one match, and at the very least a pleasant night. At the sound of the beep you may begin talking to the gentlemen in front of you. You have exactly five minutes before the next beep. After the first round, we’ll take a short break and then switch it up so everyone who hasn’t talked yet will get a chance. Any questions?”

When no one seems to have any questions the man makes a gesture and a horrendous, cringeworthy sound that must be the “beep” sounds through the speakers. The first five men that Liam talks to are nice enough, but he doesn’t really connect with any of them. It’s not until the sixth man takes a seat in front of him that he really sits up and takes notice.

The man has really nice blue eyes perfectly styled dyed blond hair. His nametag reads ‘#33 Niall’ and they hit it off immediately. Niall makes him laugh and he feels relaxed in a way he hasn’t since walking in the door. He’s almost sad when the beep sounds and he quickly checks date besides Niall’s number.

The next few men are alright but he still feels guilty when he circles 'no date' after each one. Then another bloke that catches his attention. Harry’s soft curls make him look boyish, but there’s a playfulness in his green eyes that doesn’t quite come out in the slow drawl of his voice. He marks date as the beep sounds and thinks to himself if no one else strikes his fancy at least he’s got two hopefuls, which is more than he had before coming here tonight.

The beep sounds twice and then the host picks up the microphone with more agonizing feedback before he gets a chance to say anything. “We’re going to take a short break, lads. Now’s your chance to stretch your legs before we switch it up and get the second round going.”

Liam stands up and goes to find Louis to see how his night is going so far. He finds Louis by the temporary bar that’s been set up getting what’s probably his second drink and sidles up beside him. Louis turns as if he senses Liam’s presence and grins.

“Payno, how’s it going then?”

Liam smiles a little and takes a second to order another drink before he answers. “Got a couple of hopefuls, you?”

“Yeah, had a right fit bloke I hope at least fancies a shag,” Louis replies with a wolfish grin.

Liam laughs and shakes his head. He’s not one for casual hook ups like Louis is, though he can certainly understand the appeal of it. He just likes to have sex with someone he cares about, someone he gets to be with more than once so that he can learn all the things that make them moan and writhe. It’s even possible that that’s the underlying reason why Liam even agreed to do this with Louis, because he wants to find someone he can share that with again.

“Alright lads, if we can get all the even numbers to come back to the center please we’ll start getting round two ready,” the host says as Liam is sipping his drink.

He and Louis both head back towards the center of the room where a little flock of hostesses are hurrying to get everyone seated again. Liam sips his drink and pulls out his phone to answer a text from his sister (that does not include telling her what he’s doing) when the table shakes a little as someone takes a seat in front of him. He looks up and immediately freezes.

Sitting across from him is a man who looks like a beautifully crafted statue come to life; strong chiseled jaw, flawless skin, a perfect quiff that only a master sculpture could achieve. There’s amusement in the man’s warm brown eyes and Liam realizes that his jaw has dropped embarrassingly and a tiny drop of drool has just started to gather at the corner of his mouth. He quickly straightens himself up as he feels his face flush tellingly and hopes like hell he hasn’t just made the biggest fool of himself.

Liam almost jumps out of his skin when that horrible excuse for a beep goes off and then all he can do is stare. He’s only got five minutes with this fit lad and he can’t form a single word.

“Er, hi?” says the lad, #24 Zayn, sounding amused but also a little self conscious.

“Fuck you’re fit,” Liam blurts and then slaps his hands over his mouth like he can somehow take it back.

Zayn’s skin flushes and he gives Liam a once over that makes his belly go hot and tight. “I was going to say the same about you.”

“Oh god, I didn’t mean to say that. Not that it’s not true, of course, but--.”

“Relax, Leeyum.” Liam already likes the way Zayn says his name, like it’s filled with affection already even though they haven’t even had a real conversation yet. “Why don’t you tell me a random fact about yourself and then I’ll do the same?”

“Okay,” Liam says while mentally scrambling for something interesting to say. “I have a dog named Loki.” Again he wants to kick himself, wonders why his brain to mouth filter has completely shorted out.

But Zayn perks up. “Norse god or Marvel character?”

“Marvel character?” Liam answers hesitantly, afraid his geekiness is about to scare off this gorgeous man. It wouldn’t be the first time.

“That’s ace, mate, I love comics,” Zayn says and then he’s rolling up the right arm of his red henley to reveal, among other things, a black and yellow tattoo that says ‘ZAP’ in the style of a comic book.

Liam doesn’t even stop to think, he just reaches out to touch the beautiful ink and almost gasps at the way his fingers tingle where they touch Zayn’s skin. Zayn draws in a sharp breath and Liam jerks back, afraid maybe he’s overstepped his bounds.

“So,” Liam says, clearing his throat a little after it cracks. He’s not even sure how to talk to a man as gorgeous and obviously out of his league as Zayn. “Do you have any pets?”

“Yeah, I’ve got a menagerie going, honestly,” Zayn says with a laugh. Liam isn’t sure what that word means, but he doesn’t say anything. “My last girlfriend and I just kept adding rescues so when we broke up she took some and I took some.”

“Who in their right mind would break up with you?”

Zayn huffs out a soft laugh and ducks his head, but Liam can see the sad twist to his lips. “It was a mutual break up, actually. We agreed it just wasn’t working.”

“Sorry,” Liam says quickly, kicking himself for leading the conversation in such a horrible direction. “that probably isn’t the kind of thing you wanted to talk about tonight.”

Zayn looks up at Liam through his lashes, a soft smile gracing his lips, and Liam’s heart clenches. “Actually, I’m quite enjoying the conversation, #26 Liam.”

 

They get into the discussion about their favorite superheroes; Liam’s is and always has been Batman while Zayn claims Green Lantern (“Don’t even talk to me about that movie.”). They talk about the recent DC movies vs. Marvel and start into a debate about how true to the Civil War storyline the movie is going to be.

They’re so engrossed they don’t even notice the beep going off until the next guy clears his throat to indicate Zayn is supposed to move on. He hesitates and looks reluctant to go, but the guy huffs impatiently and after another long moment he moves to the next table.

They can’t help but keep sneaking glances at each other even as Zayn moves further away and Liam can hardly pay any attention to any of the men that come afterward. He tries, just to be polite, but his mind is set on Zayn. He’s always thought love at first sight was a load of rubbish, but there’s no doubt that something happened when he touched Zayn, and he’s never felt so drawn to a person after only five minutes. It could only be lust, but it feels like more than that, it feels like maybe he was meant to meet Zayn.

He doesn’t pay attention again until Louis takes a seat in front of him. “You look shell shocked, mate.”

“Yeah,” Liam says, then blinks and realizes the daze he’s been in. “I found someone.”

“Just one?” Louis asks, grinning wide.

“Well, I marked two before him, but honestly, I haven't paid any attention to any of the guys after him,” Liam admits. “I touched him arm and it was like…” He trails off, realizing then that he’s giving Louis’s plenty of ammunition to torment him with for weeks. “Anyway, I hope he puts me down for ‘date’ too.”

Louis looks like he’s plenty amused, but he seems to choose not to say anything about that. “He’d be a fool not to, Payno. If he doesn’t put you down to date then he’s not worthy anyway.”

It’s a nice sentiment, but Liam really, really hopes that Zayn is worthy.

++++

It takes two days for them to get their results back and in that time Liam checks his email (inbox AND spam, just in case) a hundred times or more (each day, but he’s just being thorough _Louis_ ). He’s still sleeping when his phone pings with an email alert and, light sleeper that he is, it wakes him immediately. He snatches it off the floor beside his bed and flick the screen on, yawning as he opens the email.

He sees Niall and Harry have also put him as a potential match, but it’s the third one that excites him. Zayn has picked him too and his contact information is right there too. Oh god he has Zayn’s number.

He rolls onto his back and drops his phone onto his chest. He has Zayn’s number and he’s pretty sure he needs tea and breakfast before he’s ready to deal with that reality.

Once he’s settled at his kitchen counter with a mug of tea and bowl of cereal he takes out his phone and saves Zayn’s number into his contacts. Just for good measure he does the same with Niall and Harry because even if he doesn’t date them he thinks that maybe they could be mates. Even then, he waits until he’s finished his tea before he opens a text message.

_heyyyy zayn this is liam from the speed dating thingggg. do you wanna do something this week_

Liam hesitates with his thumb over the send button until he mentally kicks himself for being silly. He’s only got Zayn’s number because he indicated he’s interested. The worst that’s likely to go wrong is Zayn says he doesn’t have time this week.

++++

There’s a banging on the door, but Liam ignores it as he flicks aimlessly through his Netflix queue. He knows exactly who it is and he really doesn’t want to deal with him right now; doesn’t want to deal with anyone as a matter of fact.

“Liam! I know you’re in there, open the door,” Louis shouts as he bangs again. “Your neighbors are probably getting quite annoyed, Liam.”

Liam growls in frustration and pushes himself up. The last thing he needs is his neighbors complaining about the noise. He crosses the room, snaps the door open, and yanks Louis inside.

“What the hell, Lou? Are you trying to get me evicted?” Liam says angrily as he pushes past Louis to sit back down.

“I’m trying to get you to stop moping and go out with me,” Louis replies, standing in front of the tv with his arms crossed. It’s his unimpressed face, but that’s been directed at Liam so many times it’s completely lost any effect. “I know you’re upset that Zayn never texted you back, but it’s been a week already, it’s time to go out and try again.”

Liam frowns and sits back to cross his own arms. “Easy for you to say, you’ve got both Harry and Niall competing for you.”

“How many times do I have to tell you they’re not competing?” Louis shakes his finger at Liam, his unimpressed face ratcheting up another degree. “Stop trying to distract me from my goal.”

“I don’t want to go out,” Liam says, “I don’t want to try again.”

And his emotions must be clear on his face because Louis’s eyes soften and he sighs as he moves to sit beside him. They’ve been mates for years now and he was there for Liam through his last break up and he knows exactly how much it tore Liam up.

But this isn’t like that. Liam hadn’t started to build a life with Zayn or co-parented a pet together. And Zayn just didn’t answer his text instead of disappearing one day with half their belongings and their dog.

“Listen, I know Jake fucked you up, and what Zayn has done is pretty shit, but you deserve to find someone,” Louis says as if reading Liam’s mind.

“To make me happy,” Liam says, almost bitterly.

Louis pinches his side softly. “Because you’ve got a lot of love to give and you deserve someone to share that with.” He makes a face like what he said tasted bitter in his mouth. “Well, that’s enough sentimentality for one night.”

“That must have hurt,” Liam teases, giving Louis a gentle elbow to the ribs.

“Did a bit,” Louis says, but the grin gives him away. “Listen, mate, you only sent him one text. If you really want to see him, why don’t you try texting him again? Or maybe even call, I hear that works sometimes.”

“Have you quite finished?”

“Hmmm, for the moment,” Louis says as he stands up. “Tell you what, why don’t I order takeout and you send Zayn another message? Then we’ll watch a movie and just chill for the night, but this is the last night I’m letting you wallow in here, Payno. He’s not worth it if he doesn’t answer you this time.”

Liam wants to argue and tell Louis about the shock he’d felt when he’d touched Zayn’s tattoo, or how they were both comic book geeks so it must have been fate. He doesn’t say any of that though, because neither of them believe in fate or love at first sight, even though he could have with Zayn. Louis will never let him live it down if he says something like that.

He grabs his phone off of the coffee table as Louis wanders away to pick what they’re going to eat and brings up a text message that he very carefully types out with what he hopes has no spelling mistakes.

_heyyy zayn this is liam again. i was hoping maybe if ur free this week we could do something?_

He hits send before he can second guess it and then tosses his phone on the table. Almost as soon as it hits the table his incoming text tone goes off and he almost falls off the couch as he scrambles to grab it.

_would love to c u again_

Liam’s face almost hurts with how hard he’s smiling and he almost fumbles his phone with how quickly he tries to message back.

_im free most days n tue weds nights._

“S’big smile, Payno. Careful you might break something.”

Liam flips Louis off without looking away from his screen and he’s rewarded a second later when his phone vibrates with a new message.

_busy tomrrw night?_

Butterflies flutter in Liam’s stomach as if Zayn is actually in front of him asking him out.

_no im free._

_come to mine for dinner?_

_surrrre_

_i’ll txt u my address. 7pm??_

_sounds perfect :)_

The next text message Liam gets is Zayn’s address, but before that can sink in he gets another message.

_looking forward to it :)_

His heart flutters and he knows he probably looks like an idiot, but he really doesn’t care. He’s never felt such a quick connection to anyone in his life. He still doesn’t believe in the soulmate stuff, in meant to be’s and all that, but...maybe.

_me too :D_

Liam is still grinning as he puts his phone down and picks the newest Batman for them to watch, which Louis rolls his eyes at but doesn’t protest.

++++

Liam smoothes down his shirt and fidgets with the buttons as he stands in front of Zayn’s door. He’s got a bottle of wine even though Zayn didn’t say he needed to bring anything and hopes that it will help him make a good second impression. This is much more intimate and it feels huge even though it’s just dinner.

Finally he takes a deep breath to try and steady his racing heart, and knocks on the door. He shifts anxiously from foot to foot and reaches up to fiddle with his hair even though he spent ages getting it just right before he left his flat. There’s a distant shout from inside and then the sound of approaching footsteps before the door opens and Liam almost forgets how to breathe.

Zayn’s wearing a soft looking long sleeved black shirt that hugs his frame. The sleeves are rolled up to show off his beautifully colorful tattoos, many of which he’d like to know the story behind, if there are any. His jeans look like he might have had to use baby oil to get into and whatever aftershave he’s wearing smells so good Liam almost feels like a teenager swooning over his sixth form crush.

“Hey,” Zayn greets him with a soft smile. Everything about him is so warm and when he takes the wine from Liam their hands brush and that warmth tingles across Liam’s skin. “Dinner isn’t ready yet, but make yourself at home, put on some music or something while I finish up.”

The inside of Zayn’s flat is warm and fragrant, whatever he’s cooking makes Liam’s stomach rumble. There are pictures of people he assumes are Zayn’s family and friends on the walls and in picture frames on shelves, but there’s also a couple of shelves with comic book memorabilia and it makes Liam smile. Zayn has Drake playing and really, they’ve only met twice now and barely had more than a five minute conversation, but the words “meant to be” are already floating in Liam’s head. He’s falling fast and hard.

“You can change the song or whatever,” Zayn says, motioning towards the iPod hooked up to a dock.

Liam smiles. “This is perfect actually.”

“Yeah?” Zayn gives him a pleased smile and motions towards the couch. “Make yourself comfortable if you want. Dinner shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Liam turns to Zayn instead. “Are you sure I can’t help in the kitchen?”

“No offense mate, but my kitchen is my kingdom,” Zayn replies. “I’m a chef, I don’t let just anyone into my kitchen.”

Liam grins. There’s something fun about slowly uncovering all the bits and pieces of Zayn and every little bit he finds out makes him want to dig for more and discover all of the things that make Zayn tick.

“You can set the table if you really want to help though,” Zayn offers, and it’s not ideal, but it’s better than sitting around in the living room by himself.

He trails behind Zayn into the kitchen where he points out where all of the essentials for setting a table are and leaves Liam to it as he turns to the stove and the pots of varying sizes that cover it. He tries to get a subtle peek in one of the pots, but Zayn swats him with a towel and Liam laughs as he dodges away and goes about actually helping. He carefully sets the table and lights the candle that’s been placed in the center of the table; maybe it’s a little cliche to have a candlelit dinner, but Liam is all for old-fashioned romancing.

By the time Liam has poured them both glasses of wine, Zayn brings in two plates of food that makes Liam’s mouth water.

“It’s pomegranate and chicken stew,” Zayn says. “And there’s dessert for after.”

“It smells delicious,” Liam says, eyeing the plate hungrily. He grabs his fork and digs in eagerly, making a surprised pleased noise at just how good it actually is (pomegranate isn’t exactly the first thing he would have thought to pair up with chicken). “Mate, this is amazing.”

Zayn flushes with pleasure, beaming a ten megawatt smile back at him. “Thanks mate.”

They make easy conversation as they eat and it’s so comfortable that neither of them even realizes when they finish eating and are still talking. Liam is delighted to find that Zayn is not only incredibly smart, but wickedly funny and they share so many of the same opinions on music, comics, and other things that it almost feels surreal. How can such a gorgeous, smart, funny guy want anything to do with him?

“Oh, I’m so bad at this, are you ready for dessert?” Zayn asks when there’s a brief lull in the conversation.

Liam really just wants Zayn for dessert. Those form fitting clothes he’s wearing are just sinful and Liam can’t stop thinking about peeling him out of them, but he won’t say that. Despite joking around, this is their first date and he’s a second date with a possibility of more type at the least. Zayn almost makes him want to make an exception, but he’s not sure Zayn even feels the same way.

“Dessert sounds lovely.”

++++

“You didn’t have sex with him?”

Liam shoots a glance around the coffee shop, “Louis, please, I know this might be asking a lot, but can you not yell about my sex life for everyone to hear?”

“I’m sorry if I’m surprised you didn’t jump at the chance to shag one of the fittest guys I’ve ever seen,” Louis replies and takes a gulp of his hot tea.

“He asked me if he could kiss me goodnight and then kissed me on the cheek, I don’t think either of us was ready to jump into bed together,” Liam says. “I think both of us were looking for a little bit more than just someone to have sex with when we signed up for the speed dating. Besides, I have a bigger problem than if I’m going to have sex with him or not.”

Louis rolls his eyes in that fond way he has that totally threw Liam when they first met. He honestly thought Louis was a dick, still thinks it sometimes, but he knows better now. “Is this an actual problem or one of those things you’re blowing way out of proportion?”

“I don’t blow things out of proportion,” Liam says in protest.

“Love, it’s important not to tell yourself lies.”

Definitely still a dick sometimes.

“Listen to me,” Liam says, and the frustration in his voice must clue Louis in because he does seem to sit up a little straighter and focus his full attention on Liam. Sometimes having those piercing blue eyes focused so intently on him can make him feel like a bug being pinned in place and inspected, but this look is full of curiosity with a hint of fond exasperation like he’s just waiting to tell Liam he’s actually blowing things out of proportion. “I invited him over to mine for dinner.”

Louis continues to stare at him.

“He’s a chef, Louis, and I can barely make toast,” Liam says, getting louder in his growing panic. “What was I thinking offering to cook for him? What if he ditches me for my horrible cooking?”

“Then he’s a twat anyway,” Louis says without hesitation. He sits back in his chair, quietly assessing Liam for a moment, because it’s not the first damage control he’s had to help Liam with, something Liam worries he may tire of eventually. Everyone tires of something eventually. “You could get takeaway and pretend you cooked it, though I don’t think starting a potential relationship by deceiving him is the best course of action.”

“That’s a brilliant idea,” Liam says, already going through a mental catalogue of places he could choose from. “Something nice, but not so nice it’s obvious I didn’t cook it.”

“You could,” Louis agrees, “but you should think seriously about just cooking something easy.”

“No way, I want to impress him not poison him,” Liam says, frowning just a little at Louis, “besides, it’s your suggestion, why are you trying to take it back? Since when are you the voice of reason?”

“Since I know that you really like this guy and I want to see you happy.”

It’s a lot more sincere than Louis usually is, it almost throws Liam off, but it’s nice. It’s these moments that really remind him why they’re friends. As much as he loves snarky, prankster Louis, he appreciates sincere, honest Louis even more, if nothing else than because it is so rare.

“Me too, Lou, me too.”

++++

Liam takes Louis’s advice and picks something easy to cook, but then the smoke detector is going off and it’s completely ruined and in a panic he decides to switch to the other idea. He’s not really all that proud of himself for it, but he can’t serve something like sandwiches to Zayn and he certainly doesn’t want to tell him he burned dinner. So, he finds a place that will deliver a romantic meal for two and goes back to making sure his place is spotless.

The food arrives with plenty of time for him to get it all served up on plates and then throw away the evidence. He’s just pouring them both some wine to go with dinner when there’s a knock on the door. He smoothes his shaking hands down his shirt, takes one look at his setup, then goes to let Zayn in.

Liam wonders if there will ever be a moment when Zayn doesn’t take his breath away, because there hasn’t been one yet. It doesn’t seem to matter what Zayn wears or how he does his hair, he’s simply the most breathtaking person Liam has ever seen, and he doesn’t think that’s going to change anytime soon.

“Um, hi?” Zayn says with an amused quirk of his lips.

Liam blushes deeply and steps back to give Zayn room to enter. “Sorry, mate. Sometimes I get a bit lost in my head.”

Zayn looks even more amused by that, but he doesn’t comment on it as he steps past Liam into the flat. Liam shuts the door and turns to lead Zayn over to the table where their dinner is set up. He tries to watch Zayn without being obvious, but by the look Zayn gives him it’s obvious he’s failing.

“Chill, Liam,” Zayn says with a smile so warm Liam definitely melts a little. It only lasts for a second as Zayn turns his attention to the meal and Liam tenses again. “This looks delicious.”

“Let’s hope looks aren’t deceiving,” Liam says, guiltily thinking about the empty cartons stuffed in his overflowing bin.

Zayn doesn’t seem to notice as he digs into the food. Liam picked steak, potatoes, and vegetables, figuring that might at least seem like something he could cook. It smells delicious, but his stomach is so twisted up in knots that he barely has an appetite, which has been the case all day. It’s all he can do not to stare at Zayn to see if he has some kind of special chef powers where he’ll know in one bite that the meal came from a restaurant instead of being cooked by Liam.

If that’s true, then Zayn keeps it to himself. Instead he eats as if he’s cataloguing everything about the food while making thoughtful sounds of appreciation. It’s not even actually Liam’s food and he still feels anxious for Zayn’s approval, which he recognizes is ridiculous, but he still can’t seem to help himself.

“This is really good,” Zayn says after a couple of bites. “You cooked the steak perfectly.”

Guilt twists in Liam’s belly. “Thanks, mate.”

They talk about the leaked trailer for the next Avengers movie and where they think the main narrative is headed. Zayn thinks it’s Civil War, but Liam sincerely hopes not, it’s never been one of his favorite storylines. By the time they finish eating they’re deep into a debate about which is better, Marvel or DC, and Liam doesn’t even think twice when Zayn starts to help him clean up.

“Where’s your bin?” Zayn asks as Liam is stacking their dirty dishes to carry to the sink.

“Through that door,” says Liam as he points toward the little pantry he’s hidden it in.

It’s as he hears the door squeak open that he remembers the empty cartons in there. He drops the dishes in the sink and moves towards the door, but it’s too late. Zayn is standing there with one of the empty cartons and a completely unreadable stony expression.

“I can explain,” Liam says quickly, desperately.

“Yeah.” Zayn’s voice gives nothing away and Liam feels his heart sink. He’s lost Zayn, he’s sure of it. He’s lost him before he ever really had him.

Liam swallows the lump forming in his throat. “You’re this amazing chef and I once set fire to my kitchen trying to cook eggs. I tried to cook dinner earlier, but I burned it. I panicked, because I wanted to impress you so I ordered takeaway and, well, the rest of it you know. I know I shouldn’t have lied to you, but I kinda, well, I really like you is all.”

Zayn’s face stays stony at first and Liam’s heart sinks all the way down to his feet. He wouldn’t blame Zayn if he decides to walk away.

“Normally, I’d call it quits,” Zayn says finally. “But I get that it must have felt really intimidating to cook for someone who does it for a living. So, I’m gonna let it slide this time, but don’t do anything like this again, yeah?” His face finally cracks into a hint of a smile, some of the warmth shining through. “I kinda fancy you too.”

Liam can’t help but to smile back, a little hopefully. “Yeah?”

Instead of answering, Zayn steps forward, grabs Liam by the back of the neck, and pulls him down into a kiss. It’s soft and gentle, the kind of first kiss that makes his chest ache sweetly. He sucks in a deep breath through his nose and brings a hand up to cup Zayn’s cheeks and hold him there even though they don’t deepen the kiss right away.

When they break away they lean their foreheads together and share a few more soft pecks, apparently unable to get enough of each other. Liam’s not sure he’ll ever be able to get enough of kissing Zayn.

“I’ve wanted to do that since I sat down in front of you,” Zayn admits softly, lips turned up in a breathtakingly sweet smile. Liam can’t help himself, he has to taste that smile on Zayn’s lips.

They kiss again, starting just as soft as the first, but then Zayn swipes his tongue across Liam’s bottom lip and it quickly goes hot and wet. The way their tongues slide together makes sparks go off in Liam’s belly and one of them makes a desperate sound, but he can’t tell which of them makes it.

Liam is drowning so much in Zayn, in his taste and smell and touch, that he doesn’t even realize that Zayn has been walking him backwards until his back connects with a wall. He moans softly as Zayn crowds him in, making him feel small in a way that most of his boyfriends have never managed; it’s exhilarating and makes his blood burn even hotter as it thrums through him with his jackhammering pulse.

“There’s something else I’ve wanted,” Zayn says as he kisses across Liam’s stubbly jaw, scraping his teeth lightly at the soft skin just underneath.

Liam’s mind is full of white static, unable to think of doing anything other than tipping his neck back to give Zayn more access to his neck. “God, anything Zayn, whatever you want.”

Zayn buries his face in Liam’s neck and shudders before he takes a half step back. Liam lifts his head to protest, but the words die in his throat at the sight of Zayn on his knees, looking up at him with eyes that are almost black with want. He almost forgets how to breathe as he feels himself go from half hard to painfully pressing against the zipper of his jeans.

“Oh my god,” Liam breathes out, in complete disbelief that Zayn is real and in front of him and apparently has been thinking about sucking him off all this time.

Zayn doesn’t hesitate in quickly getting Liam’s jeans undone and down his thighs, but he doesn’t pull his boxers down with them. Liam’s thighs are shaking already in anticipation and Zayn hasn’t even touched him yet, but he’s pretty sure the hungry look on Zayn’s face would make anyone weak in the knees.

Then Zayn does touch him, just a brush of his knuckles over Liam’s still covered dick, but it’s enough to make Liam suck in a sharp breath through his nose. Zayn looks up at him then and maintains eye contact as he slips his hand through the boxer’s flap to wrap his hand around Liam’s cock. They don’t break eye contact until Zayn takes him in his mouth and Liam’s head thunks back against the wall.

“Fuuuck,” he groans as Zayn takes him in deeper and he has to restrain himself from thrusting.

It’s been so long since anyone has blown him that Liam almost forgot how good it can feel. Zayn’s tongue feels like heaven as it dances skillfully along his cock, tracing the thick vein on the underside before twirling around the head. He almost feels like a teenager again with how quickly he can feel the heat building at the base of his spine, the way it’s tingling all the way down in his toes.

“Zayn, gonna-- _oh fuck_ \--” Liam’s warning cuts off abruptly when Zayn takes him all the way down, the velvet clutch of his throat too much.

Zayn hums in encouragement and the vibrations around Liam’s dick are just too much. He grabs and Zayn’s hair, pulling maybe a little too hard as his hips punch up and he comes in pulses down Zayn’s throat. The feeling of Zayn swallowing around him, humming again as if it’s something he truly enjoys makes Liam’s knees shake and then give out all together.

For a long moment they sit together on Liam’s kitchen floor as Liam slowly comes down, the buzzing in his head slowly receding until he can breathe normally again. Zayn is grinning at him like the cat that got the cream (which Liam thinks is entirely appropriate because he kind of did) and Liam doesn’t even think twice before he grabs him and pulls him into a kiss, licking the taste of himself out of Zayn’s mouth.

By the time they break apart Zayn is panting and has a hand on himself over his jeans. Liam grabs at him, pulling him into his lap, his hands immediately going to work at Zayn’s flies. They start to kiss again, but Zayn pulls away only enough to speak, their lips still brushing even as he talks.

“Just so you know, this won’t be happening in my kitchen.”


End file.
